Useful macros for death knights
Crowd Control Runner Stopper #showtooltip Death Grip /cast Death Grip /cast Chains of Ice Casts Death Grip. If Death Grip is on cooldown, Chains of Ice will be cast instead. This allows you to either pull, or stop an enemy from running away with the use of one button. One of these spells is off the GCD, so this macro now pops them both at the same time. I use this instead: /castsequence reset=25 Death Grip, Chains of Ice It seems to work well. Stunning the Target #showtooltip Death Grip /cast Death Grip /cast Gnaw This may be used if you have specced into Master of Ghouls, allowing for direct control of your ghoul. The target will be pulled to you, then stunned by your ghoul. Spell Interrupts All-In-One Spell Interrupt #showtooltip Strangulate /cast Strangulate /cast Mind Freeze Casts Strangulate. If Strangulate is on cooldown, Mind Freeze is cast instead. This allows for you to interrupt a spell cast with the use of one button. #showtooltip Strangulate /cast Strangulate /cast Mind Freeze /cast Arcane Torrent If you are a Blood Elf Death Knight, you can add Arcane Torrent to the macro for three interrupts in one button. Remember that Arcane Torrent is an AOE and not a single target. *Arcane torrent has been removed from the GCD so this macro can use two interrupts at once. Death Coil Ghoul Death Coil on Alt #showtooltip Death Coil /cast nomodifier Death Coil; modifier:alt,target=pet Death Coil Casts a standard Death Coil with no modifier pressed down. With alt held down, uses Death Coil on your pet rather than your target for healing instead of damage. Frost Death Knight Death Coil #showtooltip Death Coil /cast target=player Death Coil; Death Coil Casts a standard Death Coil on left click. Pop Lichborne and right click to heal yourself. Or you can make it one button since I found I often didn't use Death Coil as an offensive spell. #showtooltip Death Coil /cast Lichborne /cast target=player Death Coil Shows Death Coil when you mouseover it, and gives you a free heal every 3 minutes. Frost Death Coil + Lichborne #showtooltip Death Coil /castsequence reset=15 target=player Lichborne, Death Coil; nobutton:2 Death Coil This macro will cast Death Coil on your current target with a left mouse click, or cast Lichborne and then Death Coil repeatedly with a right click. The following can be added to the end of the macro to cast Death Coil on your pet with a middle click: ; target=pet Death Coil Tanking Frozen Will #showtooltip Lichborne /cast Lichborne /cast Unbreakable Armor /cast Icebound Fortitude Specific for Frost tanking. Since none of these abilities are on the global cooldown, binding them on the same key makes for a really effective "oh crap" button. Pressing it with all cooldowns fresh will pop all three abilities (get the Icebound Fortitude and Unbreakable Armor Glyphs for best results) at the same time, granting you with approximately 85% damage reduction. As a dwarf, you can add stone form to your macro, which increases your armor by 10%. #showtooltip Lichborne /cast Lichborne /cast Unbreakable Armor /cast Icebound Fortitude /cast Stoneform One Button Taunt /castsequence reset=35 Death Grip, Dark Command One button for taunting. Starts with the standard Death Knight pulling ability; Death Grip. Afterwards, if during the fight a mob needs taunting, it will cast Dark Command. For Unholy spec, change the reset time to 25 if 2 points are spent in Unholy Command. PvP OH SHI- button for frost spec #showtooltip Hungering Cold /cast Lichborne /cast Unbreakable Armor /cast Icebound Fortitude /cast Hungering Cold Every Man for Himself (if you're a human, escape artist works too.) This is a macro for frost Death Knights who find themselves surrounded by too many enemies. It is mostly for PvP, but it can be used in PvE if you pull too many mobs. Hungering Cold does require some RP before using, but it shouldn't really be a problem. Ghoul Utility Ghoul Ranged Stun #showtooltip Leap /cast Leap /cast Gnaw This lets you stun a target in range of your ghoul's leap instantly. Useful for interrupting spells when Death Grip and Strangulate are on cooldown. Healing Blood Bath #showtooltip /cast Vampiric Blood /cast Rune Tap This is for Blood Spec. Death Knights. If you have 2 blood/death runes up, one click will allow a nice little heal. Each spell is on a 1 min cooldown. Takes your normal Rune Tap healing aspect and adds 50% to it. Great with Improved Rune Tap. This macro it mostly an "OH SHI-" button, but good none the less. Improved Blood Bath #showtooltip /cast Rune Tap /cast mod:alt Vampiric Blood /cast mod:alt Rune Tap This macro works like the one above with a slight difference. Click it to use Rune Tap (for a smaller heal), or hold Alt and click it to use Vampiric Blood and Rune tap simultaneously (for a bigger heal). OH SH- Healing #showtooltip Lichborne /cast Icebound Fortitude /cast Vampiric Blood /cast Rune Tap /cast Lichborne /cast target=player Death Coil This is for Blood Spec. Death Knights with points in Frost up to Lichborne. Make sure all your cooldowns are finished and you are below 50% health, or else it's a waste. Great with Improved Rune Tap. This could be a nice surprise to anyone who maybe fighting you in PvP as well (maybe even add a /cackle to let them know who's boss). You can then cast Death Coil on yourself by setting up a macro right beside this one with just: #showtooltip /cast target=player Death Coil DPS Spammable Blood Macro #showtooltip /castsequence reset=6 Plague Strike, Icy Touch, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Death Strike, Death Coil /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() This is for Blood Spec Spammable macro. As long as you don't use any Runic Power before going through the macro once, its 100% spammable (i.e. Horn of Winter). You can put Obliterate in for Death Strike if you want. Rune Strike Spam #showtooltip /cast Blood Strike /cast Rune Strike Whenever Rune strike would be availible, it would cast Blood strike and then Rune strike instead of normal white swing. If RS is not availible or you have not enough runic power it will just simply cast BS Category:Death Knights Category:Macros